The little girl with her hands to the sky
by 9PoisonIvy9
Summary: Sherlock discovers that, even if you love each other dearly, there are always ups and down in your relationship. Carried on from 'My Heart Beats For Love'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**Summary: Sherlock discovers that, even if you love each other dearly, there are always ups and down in your relationship. Carried on from 'My Heart Beats For Love'.**

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Chapter 1

Time flies by in my relationship,

God help me

Emma breathed a relief as she sat down in her favourite seat at 221b Baker Street. She had just been out Christmas shopping, for food and presents. Sarah was coming round for tea on Christmas day which was in three days. Sarah and John had been going out for about three months now and Emma and Sherlock haven't had a chance to meet her yet. Emma kept bugging John to let her meet Sarah but he kept making excuses. Emma knew why. John was a little worried about Sherlock behaving and all that sort of stuff. He needn't have worried. If Sherlock put a toe out of line then he will get a punishment that he will never ever forget for a long time!

She and Sherlock had been dating for almost six years now. Ever since he asked her to be his girlfriend the day her and her family were free of their abusive father's evil clutches. Yeah, she loved making it sound like a horror book. If fact, she was writing a book about her life. Of course, she wasn't using their really names and it was a supernatural type of book. Their father was a vampire who hated humans in her book.

She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, then got up and grabbed all of her shopping bags with the presents in.

She dragged the presents into her bedroom- she wasn't sharing with Sherlock yet because they both felt it was a little bit too early for them both- and locked them in the cupboard. Then she wrote in red lipstick on a piece of paper _'KEEP OUT SHELROCK OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL REGRET IT!'_ She smiled at her handy work and stuck it on the door.

Then she went back into the living room, caring the bags that were remaining, and stuffed the food in the fridge. She had to laugh at the sight of the fridge. There wasn't any food in there! Blimey, this still baffled her. How did they survive without her cooking?

Sherlock and John were busy in the middle of a case. She wanted to sit this one out. 1. Because she had to do the Christmas shopping and 2. Because a young boy aged twelve was abused to death. It reminded her too much of James. Of course, she didn't tell the boys this but they caught the drift enough that they didn't pester her, which she was thankful for.

She used to not be able to believe that she and her family were free. She used to have nightmares every night, she would jump at every little noise, she would flinch at the slightest unexpected touch and she would scream at Sherlock or John if she didn't know it was them. The boys would soon calm her down though which was nice. She felt really bad, though; that they had to put up with her all the time. In the end, she went and got herself a therapist. After that, she got a lot better and now she was perfectly fine. She still had some nightmares but at least these weren't about a man holding a knife at either Sherlock, John, her or any member of her family.

Suddenly, the door burst in and in came John and Sherlock making her jump about a foot into the air, then fell onto the floor with a soft thud.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. Sherlock immediately rushed to my side to see what the matter was wrong. John often called him an overprotective moron but she thought it was very cute.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you just made me jump and I fell on the floor" she said, taking the hand he offered her and let him pull her to her feet. "I swear there is this thing called knocking, you know. You might find it useful" she grumbled, rubbing her back side.

John and Sherlock laughed and it wasn't long before Emma joined in to.

"Do you want dinner?" she asked cheerfully, knowing that Sherlock never eats when he's on a case. That was probably why he was so skinny.

"Yes please" said Sherlock, plumping down on a chair.

"Thanks Em, you're a lifesaver! I don't think I've eaten a thing since breakfast this morning!" said John, also sitting down. Emma laughed.

"Ah but that's also the curse and the beauty of working with Sherlock Holmes" she grinned. She decided that she was going to cook up her famous lasagne.

Once it was done, she sat it on the table and gave everyone a piece. They all dug in.

"Wow, this is amazing, as always" John complemented and Emma blushed a deep red.

"Thanks" she muttered and used the lasagne as an excuse not to talk. The boys laughed at her embarrassment. Of course, this made her blush an even deeper red- if this was even possible- which caused the boys to laugh even harder- which didn't seem possible either.

Emma decided to change subject.

"So what time is Sarah coming round tomorrow?" she asked John.

"Um... two o'clock" he said and she nodded.

"Good, that gives me time to set up her room and get at least some of this place tidy" she nodded, glaring at the boys. They never were very good housekeepers.

They, at least, had the decency to look ashamed. Emma grinned and hopped down from the table to start cleaning.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

**AN: I hope this would good enough for you. I've certainly had fun writing it! Please review your thought because I really adore them! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****The little girl with her hands to the sky**

**Summary: Sherlock discovers that, even if you love each other dearly, there are always ups and down in your relationship. Carried on from 'My Heart Beats For Love'.**

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Chapter 2

Now I know what it's like to have friends,

Lucky me

Emma smiled as she looked around the room and silently congratulated herself in doing a good job as cleaning. She had moved all the paper, boxes and all that sort of rubbish so that it was piled neatly around the edges of the room. Then she'd moved four chairs around to the centre of the room but not to close and she'd also put a carpet in the middle. In between one of the two chairs she had put a table where she placed a small Christmas tree. Then she'd hung tinsel around the table, some on the mirror and on the walls. She had finished by hanging mistletoe in different places.

She looked at her watch. She had an hour before John arrived with Sarah so she went to her bed room and started to wrap up everyone's presents.

She had made everyone each a calendar which you could slot pictures in. She was planning on taking the photo's during the day's up to Christmas Day so that everyone could put their favourite pictures in. She hoped they liked them because she really couldn't think of anything else.

A sudden knock on the front door jolted her out of her thoughts. She quickly put the now wrapped presents away again and opened the door. There stood John and a very beautiful girl who, Emma presumed, was Sarah.

"Hello" Emma smiled warmly at them, letting them in. "You must be Sarah. I've heard a lot about you." Emma held out her hand which Sarah shook.

"I am" Sarah conformed. "So, you're the famous Emma who baffles everyone."

Emma grinned. "Oh, I don't know about the famous part, but I have defiantly been known to baffle most people."

Sarah laughed. "Nah, you're pretty famous now because you're dating Sherlock Holmes, _Sherlock Holmes _of all people" she said, letting Emma take her and John's coats.

"What's so amazing about that?" asked Emma, confused.

"Sherlock doesn't date" Sarah stated.

"Ah" replied Emma, suddenly understanding what she was talking about. "Well, go ahead and sit down. Would like anything to drink?"

"Tea please" said Sarah.

"Coffee, thanks" said John. Emma nodded and walked into the kitchen to get the drinks. Once she was done, she handed each of them theirs, then sat herself down on one of the seats.

"Where's Sherlock?" asked Sarah.

"That is a very good question" Emma said with a slightly worried look.

"Don't worry, Emma, he's probably of somewhere looking for trouble. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time" John laughed causing Emma to smile slightly.

"Yeah, that's Sherlock" she said.

"I'm gonna go look for him." said John, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to, you know. I'm sure he'll turn up soon" Emma replied.

"Nah, I'll go. Anyway, you girls will get time to get to know each other" he grinned and left the room before Emma could say anything else.

"Honestly" she muttered and Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, I get that all the time" she smiled.

"Same. It's unbelievably. I swear he follows Sherlock around like a very obedient puppy" Emma replied.

"Yeah" Sarah sighed.

"Has Sherlock, with you, ever said something that sounds absolute gobble-de-goop to you and you just say what and he looks at you like you've just drooled on your shirt?" asked Emma.

"All the time" Sarah laughed and Emma joined in. "Sometimes he sort of strips with his chemistry set and I'm like 'Do you two want to be alone'."

Both girls fell into a fit of laughter. Just as Sherlock and John came in to the room.

"What's so funny?" asked Sherlock. Emma merely pointed the spoon she was holding at him, unable to speak. Both girls laughed harder, if that was even possible, at the look on both Sherlock's and John's faces.

Once the girls had calmed down enough to speak, all that Emma and Sarah said was "Nothing" with innocent faces.

"Uh-huh" Sherlock replied as he and John sat down.

"Where was he?" asked Emma.

"At the police station to see if there was an interesting case" John answered. Emma rolled her eyes at Sherlock.

"Of course" she muttered as she looked at the clock opposite her. "Right, I'm gonna make dinner."

"Do you want any help?" asked Sarah, starting to get up. Emma gently, but firmly, pushed her back down in the chair.

"I'm fine, honestly" she smiled warmly at her and skipped into the kitchen.

"I swear she would marry that cooker if she could" John muttered.

"I heard that" Emma shrieked at him from the kitchen.

"Why?" laughed Sarah.

"She's in love with cooking. She would cook all day if she could" Sherlock said. "She adores it."

"And you adore my cooking" Emma shouted back. "So I don't see why you two are complaining."

"Never said we were" John and Sherlock muttered together.

"Sure you weren't" Sarah laughed.

Emma smiled in the kitchen. Now she had two best friends and a boyfriend plus a family that wasn't too far away. Could life get any better? I guess not. And that was what she loved the best.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I needed a break to think about some personal things. I hope this chapter made up for my absence. I should warn you, I won't be able to update as quick as I have done in the past though I hope I have enough sense to keep this story going soon as I have so many fans :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ****The little girl with her hands to the sky**

**Summary: Sherlock discovers that, even if you love each other dearly, there are always ups and down in your relationship. Carried on from 'My Heart Beats For Love'.**

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes_

Chapter 3

The double date,

And what?

Emma woke up the next morning with the sun beaming in through the window. She smiled and looked at her alarm clock. Seven-thirty am.

Sherlock and John were taking her and Sarah on a double date today. They didn't exactly know where they were taking them, only that they were supposed to wrap up warm and have a spare change of fancy clothes. They were setting off at eleven o'clock.

She hoped out of bed and skipped in to the kitchen. She didn't have any idea where her excitement and happiness came from but she honestly didn't care one little bit.

She grabbed so Weetabix, a carton of juice and some milk before making herself some breakfast. She knew from experience that Sherlock didn't get up till eight and John till nine so she had plenty of time.

At seven-forty-five, Sarah came down stairs with a small smiled on her face.

"Hey Sarah" she said, putting her bowl in the sink.

"Hey" Sarah yawned.

"What do yah want for breakfast?" asked Emma, opening the fridge. "We have bacon, eggs, or cereal."

"Weetabix is fine thanks" Sarah smiled.

At eight, Sherlock come down stairs look very tired.

Emma eyed him worriedly and said "You know, you should go back to bed. You look like you could use it."

"I'm fine, I was just out late last night helping detective Lestrange with a case" Sherlock yawned. Emma scowled at him and muttered something about him being a fool.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" Emma asked.

"Nope" Sherlock replied, walking over to his chemistry set and messing around with it. Emma and Sarah exchanged a look before giggling.

At nine, John came stumbling into the kitchen causing the girls to go into a fit of giggles again.

"You know, I reckon giggling should be against the law" Sherlock muttered to John.

"Yeah" John agreed, glancing at the girls who were now laughing and talking happily together. "I suppose we'll get used to it though."

"I won't" Sherlock grumbled.

"So, Emma, what do you like to do as a hobby?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Err" Emma thought a little bit then answered "art and craft, writing lyrics, singing and writing stories. You?"

"Dancing and writing music, that's just about it" Sarah replied.

"Cool" Emma grinned, and then checked her watch. "Now, if we want to leave on time to get to where ever the heck we're going, we better leave now."

"Good idea" John nodded. "Now go get dressed."

He pushed both of the girls out of the room and quickly closed the door.

"So rude!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Boys will be boys" Emma shrugged. "Come on, like John said, we better get changed."

Emma really couldn't decide on what to wear. In the end she decided on a pair of blue jeans and a red, plain turtle neck top. She quickly slipped on her trainers and rejoined the boys.

"Took you long enough" Sherlock said, looking at his watch. Then, of course, he looked at her and gapped. Emma gently lifted his gin up and kissed him before seeing if Sarah was alright.

Just then, Sarah came out wearing almost the same as her, only her turtle neck was a light blue colour. She looked great!

"Hey, Sarah. You look great" Emma grinned, linking arms with her.

"You too" Sarah grinned back and they both walked back to the boys who gaped at them again causing them to roll their eyes.

"Okay boys, you're driving so let's go" Emma said to them, snapping them back to earth. Emma tossed her keys at Sherlock who caught them.

"R-right" Sherlock stuttered and they all walked to Emma's car. Emma personally thought Sherlock was cute when he stuttered.

Emma and Sarah sat in the back while Sherlock drove and John sat next to him.

"I wonder where we're going" Sarah whispered to her excitedly.

"Yeah" Emma whispered back. "Though I reckon I could figure it out in the next two minutes."

"Yeah, I bet you could" Sarah giggled. Emma winked and looked around the car for clues.

Two minutes later she snapped her fingers and laughed.

"I've got it" she announced and Sherlock chuckled.

"I knew you were gonna figure it out sooner or later" he grinned and Emma rolled her eyes.

"So, where are we going?" asked Sarah but Emma tapped her nose.

"My lips are sealed" she said and stared out of the window with a smile on her face.

"No fare" Sarah pouted.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" Emma said, looking out of the widow expectedly.

Suddenly, the ice ring came into view.

"All right!" laughed Sarah and her and Emma high fived.

When they got in, they went quickly to the counter and got their skates.

"I will have to warn you, I've never been skating before" Emma said, struggling with her shoes.

"Here" Sarah smiled and helped her with them.

"Thanks."

Sarah stood up and said "You've never been skating before?" she exploded. "That is such a crime!"

"Not my fault. My dad never really let me and my family have fun" Emma shrugged, trying to walk. Everyone fell silent. All three of them knew how sensitive Emma could be when it came to her dad and her family.

Emma rolled her eyes and said "Don't worry about it. I'm completely over it."

This was only partly true of course, but she wasn't about to worry them, now, was she?

"Now, Sherlock, you gonna help me or not" Emma grinned, then fell over. Sherlock quickly caught her before she hit the ground causing her to blush and helped her back to her feet, steadying her.

"Thanks" she said and he helped her towards the ice.

He must have noticed her eyeing the ice with a worried look because he said "Don't worry; it's not that bad once you get on the ice."

"I tell you what, I'll go on first and help you on" Sarah grinned and quickly stepped onto the ice, keeping hold of the side while she did it. "Come on, your turn."

Emma took a deep breath, held onto the side and slowly lowered herself onto the ice.

"Whoa" she said as she slipped. Sarah quickly caught her and held her steady as she put her other foot on the ice.

"That's step one over and done with" Emma said with a smile. "Which is good because I thought I would be dead by step one so this is going great."

They all laughed and helped her learn how to skate. In about five minutes she was skating around like she'd been skating all of her life.

"Wow, John was right when he said you could learn quickly" Sarah laughed and Emma laughed with her.

"Yeah, well..." she shrugged "a girl like me has to learn fast." Then she grinned and added "Come on, let's see how many laps we can do in two minutes."

They laughed and skated as fast as they could, but they didn't realise that John and Sherlock were watching them.

"So, when are you gonna ask her?" John asked Sherlock. "You know, you've been going out for about six years now. You're gonna have to do it sooner or later."

"I'm planning on doing it tonight" Sherlock answered, his eyes fixed on Emma as she spun around with a beautiful smile on her face. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve such a gorgeous creature, inside and out.

At the end, Sarah showed Emma how to steer herself to the side. Emma copied her but miss judged it and maybe slammed into the wall a little too hard.

"Ow" she moaned, rubbing her leg as Sarah and Sherlock helped her of the ice.

"Are you okay?" asked Sherlock worriedly.

"Yeah" she nodded, hobbling over to an empty seat to take her shoes off.

"Now, go and change into your outfits while we go put the shoes back" Sherlock told Sarah and Emma, then set of towards the counter.

The girls quickly went into the changing rooms and picked out the clothes they had brought.

"What did you bring?" asked Emma and Sarah held up a beautiful dress.

It was a sleeveless, midnight blue dress that went down just past her knees. It had a blue silk ribbon that tied around her waist that showed of her beautiful figure.

"Wow, it's so gorgeous!" Emma exclaimed as Sarah slipped it on.

Sarah laughed and said "Come on the, let's see what you're wearing then."

Emma held up a cream white dress that cascaded half way down past her knees. She also had a white ribbon wrapped around her waist and above the ribbon was sequins that, when the light bounced of it, it look like a disco.

"OMIGOD" Sarah squealed as Emma slipped hers on. "Sherlock is gonna have a hard time keeping his hands of you tonight, wherever we are going."

Emma blushed as she put on her silver pumps on.

"Okay, let's go" she grinned and they linked arms before walking out to meet the boys.

"Come on then, you're driving" Emma winked at Sherlock who merely gave her a dazed look causing Sarah and Emma to laugh. Emma gave him a quick kiss and led him out towards the car with John and Sarah trailing along behind them.

"This time, you're going blindfolded" Sherlock grinned, snapping out of his trance.

Emma scowled but allowed him to tie a scarf around her eyes. Sherlock took her hand and helped her into the car before getting in himself.

Emma could feel the engine and everything like that but she couldn't tell where they were going. She wasn't really a fan of surprises but she supposed she could put up with it.

Suddenly, the engine stopped and she heard a click that told her the door was opening.

"Now, can I have this stupid blindfold taken of me please" she fumed as she stumbled her way forwards with Sherlock guiding her. 'It could be worse' she thought as she tripped for the tenth time. At least she was holding Sherlock's hand, which she had no problem with at all.

"Now, I'm going to take of your blindfold" Sherlock said to her and she could hear a smile in his voice. She could also hear John telling Sarah the same thing. Emma felt Sherlock brush her hair with his hand before untying the scarf. She gasped.

"How on planet Earth did you know that this was my favourite cafe?" Emma squealed.

"Mine to" Sarah squealed and then they both turned to look at their boys.

"You might have mentioned it" Sherlock said with a grin. Then he offered Emma his arm. "Now, Miss Roberts, will you give me the honour of accompanying me to dinner?"

"Mr Holmes, I will" Emma replied, her eyes bright with excitement as she took his arm.

She quickly turned her head and winked at Sarah before allowing Sherlock to walk her to their table.

Emma was slightly shocked that they had separate tables- Sarah with John and her with Sherlock- but then again, it did seem rather logical. She personally didn't want Sarah and John hearing her personal conversations with Sherlock, no matter how much she loved them.

What annoyed her though was the waiter that was taking their orders. She almost felt like yelling at him to keep his eyes on her face and don't down below. Of course, though, that was not like her and she just ignored the way he stared at her like she was a piece of meat. Although, she couldn't help but giggle when Sherlock made sure they were in deep conversation every time the waiter came back. Thankfully, though, the waiter gave up and left us alone which she was grateful for.

"Somebody's jealous" she sang, smirking at Sherlock.

"Who?" Ah, the playing dumb game. Well, unluckily for him, she had spent almost her whole life playing that game.

"A guy called Sherlock Holmes. I'm pretty sure you know him seen as he's sitting in your seat" she replied and Sherlock rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh really" he said, unable to keep the grin of his face any longer.

"Yeah, really" she grinned back and they both laughed.

Once they were finished, the annoying waiter took their plates away and giving Emma a leaflet. She rolled her eyes at Sherlock who stiffened.

"It's just a leaflet!" she exclaimed. Though, she had to admit who was cute when he was jealous.

"And, if you look inside, you'll see his number" Sherlock said rather stiffly. Emma frowned as she pulled out the number and then clicked her fingers as an idea struck her.

"What are you doing?" asked Sherlock curiously as he watched he dig around in her bag.

"I'm gonna send the waiter a text" she whispered, dragging him over to a corner so that they could clearly see the waiter.

She quickly sent a text that said:

_Nice try stalker _

Then she sent it and they watched the waiter eagerly pull out his phone. Then giggled as his face fell.

"I suppose it was a bit mean" Emma shrugged as they walked to her car "but he was really getting on my nerves."

"Mine to" Sherlock agreed.

Suddenly, Emma stopped and held out her hand in front of him.

"What?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"Keys" Emma stated, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. Sherlock hesitated before handing her the keys and stuffed his hands in his pockets, sulking like a teenage boy. Of course, this caused Emma to laugh. She kissed him maybe a little longer than necessary before getting in the car.

"Come on, slow coach" she said to a dazed Sherlock. She seemed to be doing quite a lot to him today.

Sherlock scowled and got in his side of the car. Emma giggled.

Once they got home, Emma ran into her room to get change. She was more comfortable in something other than a dress. They were just a bit to scratchy for her.

When she was changed into a mini skirt and a tight-fighting t-shirt, she walked back into the living room and saw Sherlock staring at the wall with a small frown on his face.

"You okay?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What? Oh, yeah" he said, twisted around and hugged her back with a small smile on his face.

"Uh-huh" Emma muttered against his chest.

"Look, I wanna ask you something" Sherlock said quietly, pulling away and Emma looked up at him confused.

Sherlock tapped his pockets and pulled out a box. Emma still looked confused and then gasped as he knelt on one knee. Her mind went blank and her mouth hung open like a goldfish.

"Emma Roberts, I promise that I will love you forever and ever, will you marry me?" he said, is eyes full of life. Emma couldn't say anything. She was totally brain washed.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She got down on both knees and kissed him like she had never kissed him before.

After what seemed forever, she gently pulled away but didn't bother to open her eyes. She rested her forehead against his, breathing fast and ragged.

"That has got to be our best kiss yet" Sherlock said, slightly breathless.

"Way to ruin the moment, Sherlock" Emma muttered, laughing silently.

"Nah, I think it was perfect" Sherlock grinned and kissed her again. And so that was the night they made love.

**AN: Oh my flipping God, I have not updated for years! How bad of me! *Slaps herself on the hand and begs forgiveness. I've just been so busy with school and stuff that I haven't had time. !**


End file.
